


Office

by shishuhe



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishuhe/pseuds/shishuhe
Summary: G1背景吧，只是单纯的想写一个办公室play，虽然大部分都是在调情，感觉调情超适合他们啊，但感觉还是不到位的样子。





	Office

**Author's Note:**

> G1背景吧，只是单纯的想写一个办公室play，虽然大部分都是在调情，感觉调情超适合他们啊，但感觉还是不到位的样子。

众所周知，汽车人的基地有三大高危地带：检修室，实验室以及……战略家的办公室。  
战争时期打仗就跟吃饭一样，一天下来谁都要进一趟检修室，没个特级大修也要有个例行检查，如果额外挂了彩，在治疗的同时还附赠首席医官的扳手教育，这种时候不管你是向在旁围观的武器专家还是汽车人的首领求助，希望都很渺茫。  
Wheeljack作为汽车人的爆破专家兼科学家，他的实验室也很有自己的风格，这种风格有时候很危险，实验室的不定性爆炸经常会波及到半个基地，所以行走时切记绕开。  
跟前两个相比，战略家的办公室就完全是另一种危险了，当然这取决于它的主人，或主人们。这间办公室通常不会有谁光临，会光临这里通常也不会是公事或交检讨以外的事情，对于后者双胞胎们很有体悟。战略家的严谨和认真让他深受基地的信任，而弊端就是他糟糕的交际能力，当然本人对于这点是不以为然，大部分的原因可能是来自于自己火伴对其的放任。  
说起战略家和他的火伴……没有人知道Prowl和Jazz是什么时候在一起的，他们猜大概是在Optimus Prime还是Orian Pax的时候，但向来善解人意的大哥对此却只是笑着没有给出答案，这种挖墙角的事情还是不要说的好，司令官无辜的耸肩。  
今天办公室门是关着的呢。Smokescreen在经过走廊时不经意的发现，平常就算开着门也不会有谁进去，而关着门只有两种可能。要么Prowl不在，要么Jazz在里面。然而不管是哪一种都不是进去参观的好时机，Smokescreen这样想着快速走开了。  
不得不说赌徒还是非常了解自家兄弟的情况的。  
没有工作，没有任务，更没有虎子，今天依然无事一身轻的Jazz也在办公室里黏着自己的伴侣……然而对方却无动于衷。普神在上，难得最近霸天虎很安静，为什么条子还是这么忙？Jazz不高兴的撇撇嘴，继续拄着面甲直勾勾的盯着对面在看数据板的Prowl。好吧好吧，他可以等的，反正等对方处理完也不是一次两次了，Jazz瞄了一光学镜还剩两块未处理的数据板，这点耐芯他还是有的，虽然Jazz向来是个闲不下来的Transformer。  
当Prowl又从抽屉里掏出一打数据板摞在桌上时Jazz终于不淡定了。他渣的，有耐芯也不是这么挥霍的！Jazz站起来一把抽出Prowl手里的数据板按在桌子上，然后在那一瞬间他清楚的看到对方的嘴角勾了一下。  
所以……其实是在玩拉锯战？Jazz终于牵起嘴角，他伸手将一摞数据板都推开，哗啦啦的撒了一地，然后抬起腿灵敏的爬上桌子跪拄在边缘，柔软到不可思议的机械腰肢被压低，臀部翘起，保时捷跑车特殊的流线型前车舱有一下没一下的蹭着Prowl还放在桌上的手背，锃亮的前车盖上甚至能倒映出Prowl带着淡淡玩味浅笑的英俊面甲。  
他黏人的火伴终于按耐不住了。战略家挑了下眉，光学镜扫过对方的机体曲线，开口道：“你这是故意打断长官的工作知道吗？”  
“哦谁在乎？Prime说过现在是休战期，所以不要再管什么工作了，让数据板都去见普神吧。”Jazz的笑容灿烂，衬得护目镜都显得光彩亮丽，他挪动机体，小巧的臀甲扭动着坐在办公桌的边缘，修长的腿部搭在桌边悬空的晃着。  
Prowl太明白自己火伴的小芯思了，于是他抬起手抵着唇，头雕微低做出一副认真思考的模样，光学镜的角度正好看到Jazz交叠在一起的大腿处。“休息自然是要有的，但是要等我处理完这些数据板，你对待它们态度实在有待改进，Jazz。”  
说着Prowl顺手拿起之前被Jazz按在桌上的那块数据板继续看着，仿佛坐在自己面前桌上的漂亮尤物不存在一般。  
被忽视的Jazz也没有生气，正如Prowl了解自己一般，Jazz也很清楚Prowl的小爱好，看上去一本正经的战略家有时候也有着不可告人的小腹黑，当然大部分时候都是为了配合Jazz想要的气氛。Jazz的笑容加深，他的pal果然是很懂得配合啊。  
Jazz再次伸手抽出那块数据板，随手一扔让它去和地上的同胞们汇合了，然后抬起一条腿自然的搭在Prowl的肩甲上，垂下的那条腿则挑逗的踩在战略家双腿间的椅子上，脚尖顶着前挡板磨蹭。  
“有我在这里，你竟然还要看那些枯燥的数据板，你是认真的吗Honey？哦你简直伤透了我的芯，我的火种都要为此颤抖的哭泣了。”说着Jazz捂住了火种舱的位置，连声音里都带着可怜兮兮的委屈，软糯的让人忍不住想去疼爱，然而膝窝却搭着下面宽厚的肩甲一前一后的摇晃着，特别行动指挥官的演技还真是炉火纯青的忍不住咋舌。  
Prowl瞥了一光学镜搭在自己肩甲上的腿。今天的小跑车真是锃亮锃亮的，连腿甲都不例外，贴近机体还能闻到柠檬味的起泡剂，看来是有备而来啊，Prowl为自己火伴的“贴心”感到一阵愉悦。光学镜重新看回前面，摇晃间若有若无的可以看到Jazz的前挡板，战略家觉得再配合下去就假了，是该身体力行的执行任务的时候了。  
Prowl抬手抓住Jazz身体两边的桌子稳住机体，从他的角度看过去，居高临下的Jazz有着和以往不一样的曲线。Prowl决定关闭逻辑模块，把剩下的通通交给并不发达的情感元件。他对自己的情感模块并不是很有信心，但是他知道Jazz不会在意。  
他侧过头雕吻上Jazz的小腿内侧并逐步向上转移，音频接收器里回响着机体嗡鸣声，宽大的手掌包裹住Jazz小巧的臀甲，在较为纤细的腰臀之间徘徊。当Prowl的唇贴上Jazz的前挡板的同时，手上释放出一阵微弱的电流。  
“唔嗯~”Jazz的机体整个颤抖了一下，敏感的腰部被电流激的一阵酥麻，发声器里泄露出一声柔软的低吟。护目镜下的光学镜哀怨的投向面无表情却很无辜的看着自己的Prowl，爱人在对接时的一些恶趣味有时候还真是防不胜防，但是Jazz简直爱死这样的条子了！  
仿佛感受到了对方芯里的想法，Prowl勾起嘴角，终于露出一个带着温柔的笑容，平日冷俊的五官显得柔和许多。他抓着那双修长的腿站起身，将小跑车轻缓的压在办公桌上，含住对方始终带着笑意的唇瓣，交换一个温柔缱绻的吻。  
Jazz抬手搂住了Prowl的脖子，分开时淌下的电解液被伸出的软金属舌头舔掉，战略家的光学镜里闪过一抹无奈的了然。“你在听音乐？”  
“嗯哼~”Jazz并没有因为开着内置音箱的举动被发现而感到尴尬，显然这不是第一次了。“你都不理我，就知道看数据板，”Jazz亲昵带着些许埋怨的一下一下轻撞着火伴红色张扬的角徽，“它们有我好看吗？它们能跟你说话吗？它们能跟你对接吗？”说到最后Jazz顺着两人的位置，双腿熟练的缠上Prowl的腰部，搭在背上的双手开始摩挲对方的门翼根部。  
Prowl的门翼敏感的抖了一下，那里的传感器太灵敏，每次都会成为火伴攻击的目标。Prowl的手不甘示弱的伸进对方胸甲的接口里揉捻着内部线路，感受到身下的机体微弱的颤抖，嘴上回答：“当然不能，所以我现在找到了正确的对象开始做正确的事情。”  
气氛开始变得迷醉，他们之间的性爱向来如此，永远分不清谁先起的头，谁又更主动。Prowl轻咬着Jazz的音频接收器，呼出的热气全部喷在根部，Jazz发出一声呜咽开始舔舐Prowl的颈部线路，软金属的舌头灵活的钻进精密线路的缝隙，渗进的电解液让Prowl感到仿佛机体蹿过电流的酥麻。精芯保养过的装甲被互相脱的所剩无几，Prowl伸手摸到下面两人紧贴的前置挡板，那种滚烫不知是来自互相的摩擦还是底下的输出管。Jazz后挡板缝隙里渗出的润滑液已经蹭花了桌子，糊了Prowl满手都是。  
“你的‘准备’做的太充分了。”他甚至还没有碰一下接口就已经湿成这样了。  
“这说明我的任务态度很认真，怎么样，算不算超额完成了，我是不是应该得到什么奖励，Sir~”上扬的尾音里还带着喘息，Jazz无声的滑开前后两块挡板，开始挺立的输出管冒出淡粉色的能量液，更多的润滑剂从接口里奔涌而出，蹭上Prowl的大腿再滑下，接口里一圈阻尼叶片随着喘息的幅度一开一合，仿佛邀请着什么进入。  
“所以你今天是来提交报告的？值得表扬，那我确实应该奖励你些什么。”不知什么时候已经充能完毕的输出管贴上精细的对接口，沾了一身的润滑剂，然后应着邀请顶了进去，巧妙的贴合内部每一处凹凸有致的线路。  
“嗯……哈啊~……”Jazz发出一声美妙的呻吟，他们之间有过太多次的对接，每一次都会变得更贴合对方的机体，Prowl觉得自己可能也计算不出他们机体的契合度是多少，但他明白每一次都会让自己愈发为身下的Transformer着迷。  
“啊……嗯唔……pal…好棒~”进入状态的战略家褪去平日里淡漠的外表，带着低沉的喘息，紧抓着身下机体的腰肢猛烈的冲撞着，与Prowl机体看似完全不能相符的粗大输出管毫不留情的撞着次级燃料箱，Jazz爱死对方因为自己兴奋疯狂的样子了，那性感的样子简直该死的迷人，相信全世界也只有Jazz会这样形容那个老条子。  
Prowl的力度开始变得愈发猛烈，Jazz不知道他有没有听到身下办公桌发出的几声呻吟，他的输出管完全充能挺立着，胀痛的感觉并不好受，然而却始终得不到照顾，想要伸过去的手却总能被Prowl从各个角度挡住去路。  
“唔嗯……pal……你……”Jazz哀怨的看向对方试图进行无声的控诉，但他的光学镜里溢满了清洁液，系统跳出一条又一条的红色过量警告，隔着护目镜看到的火伴的面甲都是模糊的，CPU几乎要彻底罢工，机体的每一处零件都叫嚣着要达到过载，双腿已经快勾不住Prowl精壮的腰部，然后直到一次大力的撞击让输出管狠狠地顶进了次级燃料箱的卡口。  
“啊~~~！！！”普神啊，这太疯狂了！Jazz抑制不住的发出一阵带着哭腔而变了调的呜咽，娇小的机体因为疼痛和快感而抽搐着，被夹在两架机体之间的输出管颤抖着喷出一股淡粉色的能量液，溅了Jazz一身，渗进了精细的线路内部。过载后的Jazz护目镜下的光学镜忽明忽暗，处于下线的边缘，头雕无力的抵着桌面，扬起的脆弱的颈部线路被Prowl含在嘴里吸吮，倒映出伴侣意乱情迷的模样的光学镜因欲望而变得深沉，却混杂着深情与温柔。  
又是几十下的冲刺，Prowl揽紧小跑车相对瘦削的肩膀，能量液汹涌的喷出射在次级燃料箱的内壁上，Jazz低声呜咽着紧抓着爱人的肩膀，仿佛沉浮时仅有的依靠，输出管断断续续又射出几股能量液后滴滴嗒嗒的滴答着。Prowl再次溢满温柔的面甲凑过来，吻着Jazz哭的糊了一面甲的清洗液，最后附上对方的唇，摩挲间发出一句轻声的“My Beloved”。  
清洁后的Jazz闷闷不乐的缩在火伴的怀里，任由对方给自己装上一片片装甲。完了完了，以后都没有面部装甲抬头了，竟然直接被拆到自己射了，还是两次……想到这里，面甲爆红的小跑车嘤嘤嘤的捂着脸，完全没有了最初大胆调戏自己长官的劲头。  
看着自己的火伴，Prowl忍不住发出一声轻笑，然后发现可爱的小跑车更加难堪的往自己的怀里缩去。Prowl伸出手抱紧怀里的珍宝，唇瓣轻蹭着对方头雕上的音频接收器，“长官的奖励感觉如何？下次可要记住不能随便越职抢了长官的工作。”  
“……哼……”小跑车不满的将鼓起的面甲埋进火伴的颈间，发出小声的哼唧，过了许久才瓮声瓮气的回道：“那还真是承蒙长官厚爱……”


End file.
